100 Years chapter 2
by MissSpiderFish
Summary: please read!


_**100 Years And Still No Remorse**_

**(When Edward left he never came back. Little did he know, he didn't leave JUST Bella)**

**Hey guys THANK YOU for teh revwies. I was nevous about putting my story up but am very happy. Got 8 reviews! I would like to thank you guys for that. I will put this story in other peoples prspective in the next chapter. I will deifnity let them give their thoughts on this. Like how is Edward feeling about seeing Bella adn some of the other thhings going on. I will try to write as fast as i can, i have school after all! The next chapter should be out in two to three days so please hang in there. I will also be posting other Twilight fan fictions. Comment and Review. Thanks guys! Love Ashlee!**

I let my body take me where it wants too. I ended up in our meadow. The place where me and E-e-Edward made love for the first time. The place where my kids were made. I sighed. I laid down in the middle of the cave and stared at the sky. Before I knew it the sun was setting. I got up and ran back to the house. I opened the front door and stepped inside. I could smell food cooking. To me it stunk but if I was human it would have smelled amazing. William was in the kitchen cooking while Shailene was playing a soft melody on the piano. She played when she was stressed, or confused, or mad. Pretty much all the time. They looked up at me. I didn't have to tell them. They new everything. "I'm going to my room. I want you guys in bed early, it's a school night." I said. They nodded and didn't argue. They knew the story, they knew I was in pain. I walked up to my room and grabbed my favorite copy of _Pride And Prejudice _and started reading. I needed to escape reality for a little bit.

The sun peaked through the curtains as I turned the last page. I closed the book and got up and did my daily routine. We went to school and went to our classes. I told my kids not to tell the Cullen's ANYTHING. Not even their name and I put my shield around them. After about four days, they were growing restless. Alice kept giving looks like hurry up. Jasper was annoyed because Alice was getting, no was restless. Emmett would make little comments. But I would shut him up. Rosalie was actually smiling around me. Edward kept staring at me but never said a thing. I know he want's to know why I'm a vampire but he doesn't want to talk to me.

It is now Friday night. I decided it is time to get it out in the open. "Shai, Will!" I called up the stairs. They came down the stairs a few seconds later. "Yeah?" Will asked. "We are going to pay the Cullen's a visit." I said. The raced to the car. I know that they are really curious to meet their family. Even though they HATE Edward for leaving me they still wanted to me him. I sighed and got into the car. We drove to the Cullen's house. I pulled up out front and sighed. Will and Shai followed me up the front of the house. Carsile opened the door and I smiled so big. Who knew I could miss him so much. "Carsile." I said. "Bella!" He exclaimed hugging me. I hugged back. "Oh come in. They have been dieing to know what happened." He said. I stepped inside their house and was shocked. It was exactly like it was 100 years ago. "Bella!" Esme shouted hugging me. I hugged back. I breathed in her sent. I felt at home and I hated it. I didn't want to feel at home any where near him. I sighed in content. Esme pulled away and looked me over. "Look how beautiful you're become." She said. "Thanks Esme. It's hard to be a vampire and not be stunning." I joked.

Emmett walked up and hugged my tight. He set me down and his eyes roamed over my body. "You look hot." He smirked. I giggled and used my shield to send him flying back into a wall.. He hit it with an 'ump' "Same old Emmett." I chuckled. "What was that for?" He asked. "Oh I don't know. Maybe payback for all the times you made fun of me. Look who the stronger one now." I smirked. He growled. "Jasper." I said. He did something I didn't expect, he hugged me. "Bella." He smiled. I smiled back. I turned to Rose. "Look Bella I'm sorry for being so mean to you before and-" She started. "Rose you're forgiven and you were right.." I said. Edward was leaning against the wall staring at me. "Before I tell you how I became a vampire. You need to meet some people." I said. William and Shailene walked over to either side of me. "Guys meet William Jacob and Shailene Elizabeth, my kids. Guy meet the Cullen's." I said and turned to Edward.

**I am truly sorry that it is short but the next chapter will be good. With Ed's point of view and most likly the kids point of view. Oh and if any of you have, ideas, comments, suggestions don't be afraid to message me. I would love to hear you're ideas and might include them in my story. Oh and just to let you know, in future chapters there will be a little WERE WOLF action! Ep!**


End file.
